To Turn Back Time
by Sisshi
Summary: The last day that they were all together, the big fight that ended it. If only they could turn back time, make it all stop, fix everything to the way it was before. Rating because of mild language.


I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, so don't sue. Everyone's different in a small way, OOC will happen, I apologize if you don't like it.

She sighed and looked up at the large mall. This is where it happened, where it all fell apart. She turned around and headed to her car. How she wished that she could turn back time and do it over, stop it from happening, but there are some things that you can never fix. Some things that just won't be repaired.

Flashback

"Shizuru, stop, come on!"

She didn't stop, instead, she started walking faster. Kurama in turn walked faster dragging Botan with him.

"Guys, she won't get too far, just let her be." Keiko said. She sighed and followed her two friends. "She'll come back, she doesn't much like being in the mall by herself, too big."

"I don't like her being by herself." Kurama said.

"Kurama, um, I think we lost her." Botan said.

"Dammit," Kurama grabbed her wrist and started walking faster. They caught sight of Shizuru's hair, which was up in two buns, and followed it. They finally caught up to her. Kurama grabbed her around her shoulders. "Shizuru, stop."

"Get the fuck off me!" She screamed and ran off ahead of the group.

Kurama growled and followed after her, Botan and Keiko close behind. "Dammit, I don't feel like playing fucking hide-and-seek."

Keiko came foreword and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Kurama, she'll come back, she just needs to be alone, she won't go too far on her own."

"I don't want her on her own at all!" He shrugged off Keiko and ran after Shizuru.

Botan sighed and ran after him. "Kurama, she went in there." She pointed to one of the root stores in front of them.

"You sure?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I saw her go over the bridge thingy."

"Ok."

The tree started into the store. "Hang on guys, I'll just call her." Keiko said pulling out her cell phone. "Where are you?…we're by the entrance." They saw Shizuru walk by on the other side of the large jewelry display. "Hun, you need to turn around, you walked right past us."

They heard a distinct "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!" from only three feet away. Keiko called out 'Marco.' (don't ask,) They heard her swear again and she came out from the other side of the display.

"Come on, let's just get out of here." Botan said. They all nodded and headed out of the store.

"You guys are mad at me, just say it." Shizuru said after they walked for a minuet in silence.

"I'm not mad at you, I just don't like playing hide and fucking seek." Kurama growled.

"You didn't have to follow me! Quit worrying about it!"

"Shizuru, we worry because we care." Botan said.

"Well, don't care!"

Kurama fumed off ahead of them. Botan and Keiko looked at each other, then Botan ran after Kurama. "Kurama, hang on." She called.

He stopped for a moment then continued, but started to rant at Botan. "It's not that I'm mad at her, I'm just don't feel like playing fucking hide and fucking seek." He growled. "I told her to forget about the fucking jacket."

"What exactly did you tell her?" Botan questioned.

"I just made a small joke about the money."

"Kurama, Shizuru takes that kind of things seriously, so does Keiko."

"Whatever."

She turned around and waved to Keiko as she came up to them. Botan walked foreword and they switched friends. "Shizuru, what did he say to you?" Botan asked once they were out of earshot of Kurama and Keiko. Shizuru sat down.

"You know how he said that he would pay me back right?" Botan nodded. "He said that he'd just take the money from his dad, I don't want him stealing money to pay me back."

"He wasn't serious you know?" Botan tried.

Shizuru looked up at Botan from the bench. "He shouldn't joke about something like that!"

"I know, I know. He's trying to keep a smile on your face like I am right now. I don't care if it's a forced" she pretended a forced smile. "'I'm smiling, now shut the fuck up and leave me alone.'" Shizuru put her hand over her face to hide her smile. "Ha! Got it. Let's head to your happy place, you can buy a new book."

"And you can get that manga thing." She stood up and they started walking. They met up with Kurama and Keiko at the bookstore. Keiko running to the romance section with Shizuru to find a book that they had found last time and Kurama and Botan off to the manga.

Kurama grabbed the first volume of Slayers and sat down in one of the chairs. Saw Keiko stand there with a book right behind him. She looked up from the book and behind her and rushed off. She looked down and noticed that Ceres volume five was in so she grabbed it and went over to Kurama.

"Hey Kurama, why did Keiko run off?" Botan asked sitting on the floor next to his chair.

"Shizuru found the book." He answered monotonly.

"Oh," she opened the book and started reading. They sat there for five minuets. Keiko and Shizuru came back with the book that they wanted. Botan looked up.

"Let's just get out of here, I paid for the book." Shizuru said.

"Ok, let me just go pay for this and we can go." Botan jumped up and headed to the cash register. After she paid for the book, they left the mall.

They started walking down the street to the restaurant. Kurama and Shizuru refusing to say anything. Then from out of nowhere Shizuru spoke up. "Fine! It's my fault that everyone's miserable, happy?"

Botan finally cracked. She dropped her purse and bags and sat down on the sidewalk. She pulled off her sunglasses and put her face in her hands. "WHEN YOU ALL ARE DONE ACTING LIKE THIS COME AND GET ME!" She shouted.

They all turned and looked at the broken girl on the ground. "Botan, I-" Kurama started.

"NO!" she screamed. She laid down on the ground and started crying. "I can't take this shit anymore! I can't take it from any of you! I give up!" She stood up, grabbed her things and ran into the middle of the street, narrowly missing the cars. She continued to run until she couldn't run anymore, the tears flowing from her eyes like a river.

The three remaining friends glanced at each other. "I'm going home." Keiko announced. She hailed a cab and left. She walked into her kitchen and started to do the dishes that she was supposed to have done a week ago. She had finished and started putting the silverware away.

Her hand clasped around the knife, she stared at it for a good long five minuets. She put it up to her wrist and started to press it. The blade started to make an indent in her wrist, but no blood yet.

The phone rang, she looked down at what she was about to do and rethought it. She threw the knife into the sink. She leaned against the sink and slid down, her head between her knees and cried long and hard.

End Flashback

She stared at the entrance from her car, and pulled in a deep breath. "I said a week, I just needed a week to breathe, now it's been ten years." One lone tear escaped from her pink eye and she slid into the car. She turned the convertible on and drove off, blue hair blowing in the wind.

That's it. I know that they were way OOC, some of them, ok, all of them, but the flashback was based on a real event in my life and it was really hard trying to place some of them as characters. I hope that if you're one of the friends involved in the real event, that you won't let this happen. I don't want to be standing in the parking lot ten years from now crying.

R&R please.


End file.
